


One Stark, Two Stark.

by DarkInMe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amateur Reader, Broken Bones, Cunnilingus, Dark!Steve, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Oneshot, Pain, Painful Sex, Post Civil War, Rape, Reader is in his teens, Smut, So Steve is an old pervert, So much pain in this one, Steve is a big dick in this one, This ones sad i guess, Torture, Violence, blowjob, ironfam, uncle steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkInMe/pseuds/DarkInMe
Summary: Tony goes comatose after Steve beats him up and leave him to die in Siberia. His teenage daughter embarks on hunt to find Steve and kill him for what he did. But he finds her before she finds him.





	One Stark, Two Stark.

**Author's Note:**

> OFC's age is about 17-18. 
> 
> This ones kinda sad because I feel bad for Tony in this one.
> 
> Nevermind, lets enjoy Dark!Steve and the smut eh?
> 
> Oh and this ones really dark.

The hot bath was much needed to relax your tense muscles. These days you always seemed to be restless and hyper. It was the kind of feeling you wouldn't get rid of unless you have had your revenge.   
  
Every second, you could only think about killing that man, who was supposed to have been your father's trusted friend and colleague. That man whom everyone had loved and celebrated, and even you had cherished as your uncle once, but now he meant nothing to you. He left your father to die, and so he shouldn't be breathing anymore either.

Pepper had no idea about what you were up to. If she did, she wouldn’t ever let you do something so dangerous, not after what happened to Tony. According to her, you were on a trip with your friends and you were thankful for the abundance of the wealth in your name that allowed you to move freely around the world without a worry.  
  
You had decided to spent the night at a hotel to rest yourself. The word was that he was hiding nearby, somewhere in a dingy safehouse, in the outskirts of the city. Tomorrow you will find him, tomorrow you will kill him. But to be able to do that you needed to catch with all the sleep you had lost in the process of hunting him down.  
  
You were sitting on the fluffy bed, dressed only in a bath robe, drying your hair when the door of your suite was knocked on.   
  
"Come in!" You shouted, assuming that it must be the dinner that you had ordered to your room.  
  
The sound of a trolley being dragged on its wheels coming your way confirmed that. The smell of cooked meat, spices and herbs filled your nose. You took a glance at the food cart and the hotel employee standing beside it then returned back to your hair.   
  
"Thank you. You can leave," you told the man.  
  
But he didn't move and remained grounded like a statue. That should have been your warning. You tutted as you set the hair dryer down to get up.  
  
"A tip? Am I supposed to tip?"   
  
You went to collect your purse from the nightstand and fetched some bills from it.

The man's eyes were downcast, face mostly hidden by the black cap he was wearing. Without thinking much of it you handed him the money.  
  
"Here. Please, leave now," you said.  
  
You spun your back to him once again and made your way to the hair dryer.  
  
"You have grown so much, kid. So much since the last I saw you. How old are you now?"  
  
_His voice_ , you knew his voice. You remembered being warmed and welcomed by it once, but now it sounded so sinister.   
  
You turned around to see if your fear was true or not.   
  
He had taken off the cap and revealed the blond lush of his hair to you. Those blue eyes were cold and angry on his handsome face. A dark grin fashioned on his lips.  
  
Your heart froze at his sight.   
  
"Fuck!"   
  
You braced yourself on the wall behind you.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here?"  
  
Steve chuckled at your reaction.  
  
"It's good to see you too, kid," he said.  
  
You frowned at him with disgust.  
  
"What? No hugs and kisses for Uncle Steve?"  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
You scrambled madly to your cupboard to get your suitcase which had your Iron Suit stored in.  
There were only supposed to be two suitcases, a white one and a black one. The latter was missing and you were freaking out.  
  
"Where did it go? Where did it go?" You mumbled to yourself as you searched the other compartments.  
  
"It's no use. I already stole it," Steve revealed to you.  
  
"What? How?"  
  
Steve smiled at you.   
  
_Fuck. This cannot be good._  
  
Your eyes went around the room as you looked for you smartphone, growing frustrated that you couldn't see it. You checked in the nightstand, in the bed and the cupboard but it was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Looking for this?" He asked.  
  
Steve flashed the custom made Starkphone, that your father had specially built for you, in his hand.  
  
"You really should be more careful with your stuff," he said. "Your daddy won't be too happy."  
  
"How dare you?" You snarled at him. Tears pricked your eyes.  
  
It was astounding, his audacity to mention that man who lay comatose because of him, the man who was supposed to be his friend and your father.  
  
You powered through your anxiety and squared up to him with all your pent up anger and frustration.  
  
"How dare you come to me after what you did to him?"   
  
"He should have seen it coming. That's what happens when you fight. People die, they get injured. I didn't ask him to come in my way."  
  
"He was your friend! You beat him to an inch of his life and left him to die! He- he is in coma goddammit! Don't you feel any remorse?"  
  
Steve shrugged, nonchalantly.  
  
"Don't you have so much money to get him cured?"  
  
"Gee, Steve. We hadn't thought of that," you retorted. "We spent our money on the best of the doctors around the worlds, tried every fucking thing. But nothing helped. He can't breathe by himself, can't piss by himself, can't fucking do anything without the help of a machine."  
  
Steve snorted. "Guess he's truly Iron Man now."

You were irked enough to slap him as hard as you could. Physically, he seemed unaffected, but mentally he was a bit insulted.  
  
"What's wrong with you? You don't feel guilty or anything?"   
  
"Oh, you know that I am not the same man as before, sweety," he replied.   
  
"Don't call me that," you said.  
  
"You have sure gotten snarky," he said.  
  
"What the fuck do you want, Steve? Why are you here?"  
  
"Firstly, I would like you to watch your mouth and talk with some goddamn respect."  
  
You glared at him with silent defiance.  
  
"Secondly, sit down. I want to talk with you," he said, pointing at the edge of the bed.  
  
"How about I don't want to talk to you, so get the fuck out?"  
  
"Not until I am done talking," he said.  
  
"Fine! What the fuck do you want to say?"  
  
"God, we really need to do something about that mouth of yours. You used to be better when you were younger."  
  
"Get to the fucking point, Steve."

Steve sighed. "I want you to stop coming after me," he said.  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"I am serious. You have to stop following me."  
  
"You don't get to decide that, asshole. You don't get to decide anything."  
  
Steve stalked over to you till he had you backed against the wall. He placed a hand beside your and leaned on it.  
  
"Princess, I am going to need to you to shut the fuck up real quick before I lose my patience here," his tone grew serious.  
  
You didn't want to, but your felt a shiver crawl up your spine. Without the Iron Suit you did not stand a chance to put up a fight against him. And God knew what he was capable of.  
  
"Now, we are going to come to an understanding together here tonight and that is, that you will pack up your things and return back to your mommy and daddy. You are going to stop this joke of a 'hunt' you are in because suit or not, you are still a weak little child, who doesn't understand a thing about the real world or what happened between me and your dad."  
  
"I understand enough to know that you hurt my dad, and that I want to and I will kill you."  
  
"Well, your stance on that will have to change tonight," he said.  
  
"I don't think that will happen."  
  
"It sure will, honey," he said.  
  
You saw his spare hand clench into a fist, but you couldn't do anything to prevent it from colliding with your guts. Pain erupted inside you and you were glad that you hadn't eaten anything or else you would have puked.   
  
"After tonight you won't ever think of coming after me again," he said.  
  
Steve grabbed your shoulder as you doubled over. Your jaw fell open in an inaudible cry. He took the opportunity to fill your oral cavity with a red ball gag. He didn't let you up until he had fastened the straps behind your head.  
  
Horror surged through your veins as it began dawning on you that Steve planned to hurt you. The gag must be on so that you wouldn't be able to cry for help.  
  
You began thrashing and kicking out to get him away.   
  
"Stop, kid. That won't help," he said.  
  
Your legs flung in the air as he picked you up and threw you over the bed. Steve punched you again in the same place, knocking the breath out of you and dulling your mad struggles.  
  
"Don't move," he instructed you.  
  
His image was blurry through your watery eyes as he left your side and went towards the trolley. Even through the pain, you flipped yourself onto your stomach and crawled towards the headboard, heading for the hotel provided telephone kept on the nightstand.  
  
Before you could reach for it, Steve's hands wrapped around your calves and pulled you back. He turned you to your back and climbed over you.   
  
"You have got a lot of energy, kid," he commented.  
  
You spotted the black length of rope hanging around his shoulder and that didn't help your panicked mind at all. The movements of your body were minimised by his crushing weight. Tackling your punches was a piece of cake for him.   
  
He took your left hand and tied it to the bedpost. But he didn't do the same with the other hand or any of your legs, not that they could do him any damage.  
  
The stretch of your arm prevented you from moving too much when he shifted down to straddle your hips. Your right hand couldn't do anything by itself.  
  
Steve appeared positively demonic as his dilated pupils ran over your tear-stricken face down to your chest which the robe barely covered. He touched your jawline with one hand and slithered it across the skin of your neck and lower, stopping to rest just above your heart. The beats vibrated frantically and he amused at the expense of your fear.  
  
"Let's have a look here," he said as he hooked his fingers under the fabric of the robe.  
  
He tugged it apart until your breasts bounced out into display.   
  
"Well, I'll be damned." He cupped his hand around one breast and squeezed.  
  
"I am certainly a fan of how you have grown, kid."  
  
This was more abhorrent than you could fathom. You squirmed underneath him as he dipped his head down. His tongue licked at it first, and then he sucked your nipple in his mouth. His teeth sunk into your sensitive bud, making you gasp through the gag.  
  
Steve laughed as he raised himself up to meet your eyes again.  
  
"Damn, this is a treat. I don't see why Tony was all bothered about you growing up. Probably, because he can't do this to you," he said in time with a knead.  
  
_Fucking pervert._   
  
"Anyhow. Let's get down to business first, shall we?"  
  
You stared at him with apprehensive confusion as he took your right arm in his hand. He rubbed it down to your elbow before securely holding it by the wrist, hindering the free rotation of the joint.  
  
"Now, I know that all you Starks have a mean and stubborn spirit and you'll probably go back to square one once I leave. So, I'm going to try and break that will of yours," he said.  
  
"Literally." He added.  
  
Steve held the base of your thumb and looked at you.  
  
"So, (y/n), are you going to stop coming after me and trying to kill me?" He asked.  
  
You were unresponsive, only staring at him with terror.  
  
"Nod for yes, shake for no, silly," he said.  
  
But you didn't do either. He repeated the question and waited for a few seconds before bending your thumb backwards. The crack of the bone echoed throughout your body. You twisted and cried.  
  
"I think you get the gist of this now. So, let's start again," he said.  
  
"Are you going to stop coming after me and trying to kill me?" He asked.  
  
"Fuck you," your words though hazy, were still decipherable.  
  
Steve cracked your index finger next.  
  
"Come on, kid. Work with me. I don't want to have to move to your left hand, you know," he said.  
  
You cursed him to hell as he moved on to your middle finger.  
  
"Again, will you stop trying to hunt me down and kill me?"   
  
Fear keeps you alive and being brave kills you sometimes. Yet, you dared to shake your head at him.   
  
The dismissal of your fourth finger wore down your spirit a little. When your pinky dangled freely, you were about to give up and when he threatened to break your wrist you nodded.  
  
He tightened his fist around your wrist and brought it closer to his face.  
  
"So do we have an agreement here? No coming after me, no thinking about killing me, nothing of that sorts, yeah?"  
  
You furiously nodded head at him.  
  
"Good, glad you understood. Although."  
  
Steve held your elbow with his left and your eyes widened. You shook your head at him.

_Why?_ You had agreed.  
  
"Just to make sure that my message really got through."  
  
And then he twisted open all the joints in that arm. You felt the bones dislocate, the tendons tear and the muscles rupture. The whole arm was going to turn black and blue by tomorrow.  
  
You were in a world of agony. Your back arched upward, you writhed and cried, but it didn't go away. Sweat covered your forehead and you felt light headed.  
  
"Shhh. Little girl," he said   
  
He carefully aligned the bones in their natural position on the bed beside you.  
  
"Don't move or it'll hurt more," he said.  
  
You turned your head to the other side, burying your cries into the pillow. The delusion of strength, the spur confidence of you taking over him had all vanished in a second.  
  
"It's okay, kid. It's over now," he said as he bent down to press a kiss on your forehead.  
  
He removed the gag from your mouth, but you had no voice left to cry out. Only small whimpers and sobs.  
  
_Dad, I want dad_. The thought made you weep even harder.  
  
Steve smashed his lips against yours without a warning. You jerked away to break the kiss which ultimately resulted in a tremor that went down your flailing arm. Your shriek was the evidence.  
  
"It hurts, huh?"   
  
"I hate you," you whispered to him.  
  
"I know, kid. I know. But you came after me, remember? I did what I had to."  
  
Your lips quivered as you contained a sob.  
  
"Let me do something to help with the pain."  
  
You didn't fully understand his meaning until he climbed off you and began parting your legs. If you tried to close them, your arm would suffer. Any rapid movement felt lethal and you were forced to be still.  
  
He began peppering kisses on your navel, licking a trail down to your vulva. Your cheeks reddened as you felt the older man's teeth on your clit.   
  
"No," you whined.  
  
"Hush now, (nick name). Let Uncle Steve make things better," he said.  
  
You didn't know if he really thought that he could make things better or was it just an excuse, a joke to get his carnal needs fulfilled.  
  
You shivered as his tongue explored your folds. Something you had only fantasied about (not with him), but never got to experience. His saliva wetted you and eased his tongue into your hole. It was such a ghastly, yet distracting feeling.   
  
"Aren't you a sweet little thing," he retracted briefly to pass the comment.  
  
The tingles emerging down there felt shamefully good. You were angry with yourself to have been bucking your hips into his mouth. He sure did know his way down there. He ate you out like a delicacy. His tongue found your depths and brushed the right spots to make you moan.  
  
He withdrew his tongue and replaced it with his fingers. You felt a slight burnt when those thick, _intact_ , digits entered you.  
  
"Woah, you are tight," he said. "Very tight," he noted.  
  
He gave your clit and lick. The thoughts came to a horrible conclusion in his mind as lifted his face from between your legs.  
  
"(Y/n), baby, is this your first time?" He asked with excitement.  
  
The innocent shame spreading across your face was evident enough. You had spent your blooming adolescence taking care of Tony, providing emotional support to Pepper and plotting revenge. There hadn't left any time for you to explore and enjoy the sexual pleasures like kids of your age did.  
  
He halted his fingers inside you.  
  
"Kid, answer me," he said. "Are you a virgin?"  
  
Your lips pursed and you shifted uncomfortably to pull yourself off him. Steve retrieved his fingers only to dig them into your right hand, causing you to wail.  
  
"Answer, (y/n). Right now," he ordered.  
  
"Yes! Yes! Plee-ease, sto-o-p," you cried.  
  
Steve gave you a notorious grin, extremely content with your answer. His hand dwelled back between your legs and cupped your mound.  
  
"So I get to have the honour to be the first one to ruin Tony's little girl," he delighted.   
  
You would have covered your face with your hands from the sheer embarrassment if you could. So, you closed your eyes instead.  
  
"Boy, if he heard that I am about to defile his pampered little princess he might just wake up," Steve joked.  
  
_Oh God. Just stop this somehow._   
  
His fingers went back inside you and he began pumping them with a renewed energy. His tongue teased at your clit, he was keen on stealing the orgasm from you.   
  
You fought with all your determination to not feel even a tinge of pleasure from this, concentrating on your broken bones instead. Steve could see that you were holding it in.  
  
"Let it go, (y/n). I won't stop until you do."   
  
"You- you don't have to," you argued.

“I do.”  
  
Steve persisted on dwindling your resolve. He let his hand do its work on your sex while letting his mouth pay attention to your hardened nipples. And as every hour like second passed by, you came to acknowledge that you were losing another battle. The sensations, though did not lessen the pain of your broken arm, but surely did give you a heavenly escape to dissolve yourself in.  
  
Through a bout of tears, came crashing the waves of sin as you unfolded on his hand just as he had desired. He stood on his knees, victorious in every aspect, but one and that he'd soon have as well.  
  
Steve undid his clothes in a hurry. A sculpture like body lay beneath those layers of fabrics. You didn't let your sight linger on him for long and for that he didn't care either. All his focus was rushed down to his erect phallus that had been aching for attention since he had entered the suite and gazed upon Tony's flowered daughter.  
  
He crawled forward and planted his knees on either side of your chest. His cock bobbed in front of your face and you turned away from it.  
  
Steve slid a hand beneath your head and angled it upward so that his tip could touch the plush of your lips.  
  
"Open up, (y/n)," he said.  
  
The punishment for keeping your lips sealed was his nails digging into your scalp. He brought his hand near your right arm in a threat until you agreed to allow him into your oral orifice.

“No teeth or I will break your other arm and then your legs,” he warned you against your exact ongoing thoughts.

The warmth of your mouth encompassed him as he pushed himself further. The swirl of your tongue was just an attempt for that muscle to find some room, yet it made his cock twitch.

He went in slowly at the first thrust, lurking near the back of your mouth before pulling out. For the second time he went down to your throat. You gagged for a moment, but were able to breathe when he gave you space. That was him just testing the waters.

Steve held on to the headboard with both his hands and positioned his hips in a different angle that helped him reach the depth of your throat with little trouble. Then he started a steady pace to fuck your mouth with.

His girth assaulted your already sore throat. He went deeper than you could manage, uncaring if you choked or not so long as he was able to satiate himself. The dirty whispers that spilled from his mouth truly shocked you. Never could you have imagined him to talk like that. Though, you never had expected him to almost kill your father and then come to rape you after that either.

People change when they change.

Steve continued performing irrumatio on you for what felt like a hellish eternity. Your jaw ached from the stretch. But relief only came to you when he had reached his peak. He pushed his cock down your throat, leaving you no choice but to swallow his cum.

He panted and you coughed once he abandoned your mouth for good.

You inevitably crushed your thighs together when Steve’s hands gripped them. The sudden movement sent a new round of jolts down your arm.

“Just stay still and let it happen, (y/n). It’ll hurt less,” he told you.

There was no arguing that. Even though you didn’t wish to, you were forced to lay back and let him do what he wanted. With you less resistant, it was easy for him to part your legs and get in between them.

He tapped his length on your labia a few times before placing the head on your virgin entrance. You clamped your teeth together, containing the pleadings on your tongue. You were not going to beg. That much of your dignity you could keep at the least.

Your walls tightened around him in an attempt to expel the intrusion. You tensed and whimpered at the burning stretch of his cock.

“Easy now, kid,” he cooed to you.

You were ripped bit by bit as his first few inches entered you. Your legs kicked on the bed. But Steve went on despite the unease apparent on your face.

“Too deep,” you whispered, already feeling stuffed beyond your capacity.

Steve closed his hands on your hips and bent over you so that his head could hover directly over yours.

“Kitten, I am only half way there yet,” he teasingly unveiled that information to you with menacing smile.

Your blood ran cold at that. Surely, he was joking, you wished.

You mouthed a no to him.

“Oh, yes. And you are going to take all of me, I don’t care if you feel like it’s too much.”

With that Steve pushed the rest of himself inside you in one swift motion. He kissed you and took in your scream. You felt yourself being torn down there.

“There we go,” he said as he marvelled at the sight of his cock buried inside you and the blood splattered on his pelvis.

“Congratulations, sweetheart. You are not a virgin anymore,” he taunted you.

It was beyond abominable that you were having your first sexual experience with _him_.

“Go to hell,” you hissed at him through gritted teeth.

“Ah, you’ll thank your uncle later,” he said before he began pulling his length out only to slam back inside.

There wasn’t much time given to you to accommodate his size, and little did he care for it. He had been taking it slower than his liking up till now and he wasn’t going to be patient anymore.

Your legs kicked around the bed as he pounded into you. He fucked you with such vigour that made the bed rock and consequently disturbed your fractured arm. There was maybe a little spark in your core, but it was nothing compared to the agony you were simmering in.

Steve picked up your legs by the bends under your knees and held them as leverage to sink himself as far as he could. The obscene squelching of your walls around him rebounded across the suite along with the slaps of your flesh together, your sobs and his groans.

You stared obliviously at the ceiling as you waited for him to finish. Regret had begun taking root in your mind and you cursed yourself for your lack of planning. He was so strong and seemed so invincible, you weren’t prepared even in the slightest to take on a man like him. No, a monster like him. Maybe it would have been different if you hadn’t lost your suit.

The last of his forceful thrusts jarred through your being. You were shaken as he released his hot cum inside you, adding another feeling of discomfort.

A sting reverberated in your walls as Steve pulled out his softened cock. He wiped the liquids on your thigh and rubbed the rest off with the bath robe.

“Now, that was good,” he cherished.

You didn’t say a word as Steve got off the bed and cut off the rope that had restricted the movement of your left hand. It had a dull ache in it too, your whole body was aching.

You wanted to curl up into your side, but your right arm did not allow it. You needed to see a doctor.

Steve put back his hotel employee outfit and you were glad that he was going to leave.

“That was two of you Starks. Who should I go for next? Pepper?”

You scowled at him with all your pain forgotten for a moment. You’d definitely kill him if he did something like that.

“That boy? That spider boy?” He wondered as he buttoned up his shirt.

He laughed at the angry expression on your face.

“Relax. I am only teasing.”

You promised to yourself that you wouldn’t let him harm any other of your loved one again. This was just a shortcoming.

Once groomed back to his original state he returned to your side and placed a hand on your thigh.

“I hope lessons were learned here,” he said.

You refused to look at him.

“And what were they?” He asked.

You were surprised at your own stubbornness despite of what you went through just now.

“I could repeat everything with more impact,” he warned.

You hesitantly gazed at him.

“So, what did you learn today, kid?”

“I won’t come after you,” you said in a hoarse voice.

“That’s right,” he said.

You moved away from him as he bent near your ear.

“And the next time you try something like that, I’ll do something much worse than this,” his was voice deep and hit a part within your soul.

Satisfied with your trembling self, he ended his repetition of threats. He kissed your forehead before he straightened himself.

“I’ll go back then. You take care of yourself, kid. Go see a doctor. Shouldn’t leave that arm like that for too long.”

You hated the way he talked as if everything was normal.

You glared at him with murder in your eyes as he walked towards the door of the bedroom. He had almost exited when he peeked back again.

“Oh, and kid,” he called you. “Send Tony my well wishes.”

He smirked at you before leaving you to linger in the aftertaste of all that had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I don't know why I get these fucked up ideas, but I am glad you guys enjoy some of them. Hopefully this too.
> 
> This is a one-shot for now. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave comments please!


End file.
